Bella's Anger
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: -Bella's ... series- After Lauren starts talking bad about Bella and the Cullens, a fight breaks out in the middle of the Cafeteria. Bella vs. Lauren
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Anger

BPOV:

"I bet she's opened her legs to him a while ago."

Damn that Lauren. Who the hell did she think she was? They knew they were whispering loudly enough for me to hear them from across the cafeteria. Edward hand lightly squeezed my own in reassurance. "It's okay love. Don't listen to her."

"I bet he's bad in bed anyway. I mean the whole family is a bunch of freaks and now they have that loser as the icing on the cake."

That was it. I instantly pulled my hand from Edward's and stood from our table. I stomped my size eight feet over to her table and glared right in her face. "You got something to say, bitch!"

She was dumbfounded. "Be-"

"I hear you talking SMACK from all the way at my table, and if you got something to say, say it to my face."

Lauren stood a good three inches taller than me in her heels but I wasn't afraid. I hung out with vampires, werewolves, and most dangerous of all, Renee when she's pmsing and forgot to shave her legs. "Well, well, well. Looks like the ugly duckling has come to play."

I was smoking from the ears. "Oh, I guess you were all talk and no action, Swan. Next time you wanna start something, you better finish. Bet the Cullens taught you those "awesome moves" you _showed_ me."

"Ooooh, Bella, Don't take that!" yelled Angela.

"Shut it, bitch!" yelled Lauren.

That was it. You can insult me all you want. But insult my friend and family and there will be hell to pay. As Lauren went to sit I grabbed her bleached blond hair and pulled her back. It was as if everything was in slow motion except me. I watched as her head jerked back painfully and my fist rushed to connect with her face.

She stumbled back and screamed. "YOU BITCH!"

She ran towards me with her fist pulled back. She tried to punch me, but my adrenaline rush (google) was not about to let that happen. I dodged it with ease. My hand caught her arm as I kneed her in the stomach. She cried out in pain. The entire cafeteria was watching.

I spun her around and kicked her butt so that she landed on the floor. She turned herself over so that she was laying on her back. I sat on top of her. I looked at her in the eyes and asked "will you apologize?" while holding back my anger.

She spit in my face as a response. I lifted my hand and smacked her clear across the face. "That was for Angela."

I lifted my hand and smacked her again. "That was for the Cullens."

I lifted my hand and this time I punched her square in the jaw. "And that's for calling me a whore. Well look who's laying on their back now you slut."

"YO, Bella, the principal is coming!" yelled Eric.

I rushed up off of Lauren and sat with my "family." The principal walked in to see Lauren limping back to her table with a badly bruised face. "Ms. Mallory, what happened!?"

"It was her," she pointed to me, "Bella SWAN!"

The principal looked at me and then at the others in the room. "Is this true?"

"YES!" yelled Jessica. Such a good friend she was. But Angela was better and stepped in with a good lie to defend me.

"Lauren was bad-mouthing Bella. She came over and kindly asked her to stop, but Lauren got mad. She called Bella a bitch and tried to attack her. Bella stepped aside and Lauren tripped because her heels were too high. And her head knocked against the table."

"The principal wasn't buying it so Eric, and Mike stepped in. "We saw the whole thing."

The out of no where this random girl said, "Lauren went wild but Bella stepped away!"

The Alice concluded, "I think you should restrict the height on heels for Lauren instead of blaming Bella who is_ clearly_ the victim here."

The principal nodded and helped Lauren to the nurse's office. On the way out, Lauren glared at me and I glared back with twice the fierceness. When the cafeteria's doors closed I yelled "Thank you everyone!" and the room broke out into applause.

I sat back down at my table and looked at Edward, who was stunned. Alice high-fived me along with Emmet. Rose looked at me with approval and Jasper was grinning like a mad man. Then Edward hugged me from the side and whispered in my ear, "Who knew my little kitten had claws."


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

Lauren's Revenge

BPOV:

I got a note in my locker this afternoon from Lauren. I didn't feel bad at all about handing her a nice plate of ass-whoopin' last week. But I guess she felt bad because the note said she wanted to apologize. She wanted to meet me behind the school at six in the evening. I know I should be suspicious but I like the think the best of people.

Edward shook his head when I told him and said I was too trusting. I assured him I could take care of myself, but he didn't believe me even after the show I put on in the cafeteria. He told me he'd be watching. I told him the note said to come "alone" but her just scoffed lightly and went to get his family.

It was five after six and dark already. I was leaning against the back wall of the school when I heard the click-clacks of several pairs of heels. I turned to my left and sure enough Lauren was there with Jessica and five other blond bimbos that I recognized as her crew. I wasn't scared.

I backed away from the wall to face them and they continued to walk until the scene looked more like an old western movie. "So you decided to show after all, Swan."

I hated her so much. "My note said I wanted to apologize, and I think I should."

I was actually so surprised that I almost didn't notice when the hench-girls snuck into a large circle around me. "I'm sorry, Bella…for not beating your ass right there in the cafeteria like I should have."

I could feel my heart beating faster as everything slowed. Her words, the wind, they were all slowing. What the hell was this, 'Wanted'. "You're gonna get what you deserve this time, bitch"

Lauren and her followers started inching their way towards me, blocking me in from every angle. I guess the one with the freckles and her counterpart with the hot pink streak were thinking the same thing when they both ran towards me at the same time. Thank god Charlie and I used to watch old kung-fu movies.

When the two girls were close enough, I jumped in the air with both my legs out successfully kicking both girls in the jaw, under the chin. They both soared threw the air and struggled to get up. The girl with the showing roots used this time to try and dive for my feet as I hit the ground, but I dodged her hands and step over her using her head as a stepping stone. The girl with the boob job tried to punch me on my way to safety. I ducked and punched her in the stomach instead. She fell back. The girl with the bobbed hair and the nose job didn't have time to think before I gave her a round house to the face. Lauren and Jessica stood and watched.

Freckles was back and had snuck behind me to hold my arms back. Booby got a hut to my stomach. I had the wind knocked out of me. I used my left foot to kick Freckles in the shin. She let go and I dived for the floor. I was squatting on my knees. I stuck out my foot and did a spin kick which knocked booby to the ground.

Nose Job pulled my hair and my reflexes kicked in. I pulled myself up and punched her in the face. At least her surgeon was going to benefit from this. Pinky pushed me on the floor hard. I could feel blood gathering n my mouth before it slipped down the side of my mouth and down my chin. I was bleeding. This bitch actually made me bleed.

I was going to retaliate when Roots grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her. She twisted me and got a punch to the face. "Aw, HELL NAW!" I yelled.

I grabbed Roots by the roots and jammed her face into my knee cap. I threw her off me instantly as she fell to the ground, bruised along with Freckles and Booby. Nose Job had fled a while ago. I heard the ground crunch behind me. Pinky was trying to sneak up on me, but I was too quick for her. I spun and kicked her in the stomach so hard that she flew back into the wall. Her body fell to the ground and her face would have a pretty bruise in the morning.

I wiped the new blood off my face and turned to look at the Queen Bee herself and her lap dog. They were stunned. I just took down their troop of sluts in five minutes flat. "H-how did y-you do t-that, Swan?"

"Ancient Chinese Secret."

I ran up to them and jumped at the last second. I spun with my leg out and successfully landed a kick to both their faces. They fell back and gripped their faces in pain. I limped over to where they were and proceeded to kick them in their sides, alternating between Lauren and Jessica. "Who the FUCK do you think you are? You think that pack of scanks can stop me. In case you forgot, I'm Bella Swan, bitch." I could see that they were sorry and stopped kicking.

I had to get home soon because I had dinner to make and I had no time for this foolishness. Edward was there with his Volvo and an 'I told you so look' on his face'. I could see Alice bouncing in the back and Emmet making faces at me through the window. I spit out some blood before I got in the car. "Bella, where'd you learn to fight like that?" yelled Alice.

I smiled smugly before falling asleep in the passenger seat. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

I had fun with this one…I like writing fight scenes.


End file.
